The Lady and her Knight
by Hantiel
Summary: Przemądrzała, wyniosła, wredna i...zbyt często o niej myśli. W sposób, który przyprawiłby każdą dobrze urodzoną damę o rumieniec. To wszystko dlatego, że jest piękna, inteligentna i potrafi postawić na swoim. Jednak...Jest siostrą Inkwizytora i jest zaręczona. (Tak, kolejny romans, tak, do przesady przesłodzony. Zapraszam.)
1. On spotyka Ją

_Drogi Inkwizytorze._

 _W związku ze zbliżającym się ślubem, z uprzejmą prośbą zwracam się do Ciebie o gościnę dla twojej młodszej siostry, lady Catherine. Niestety pomysł zamążpójścia nie przypadł jej do gustu, przez co stwierdziła, że porozmawia z Tobą osobiście. Oczywiście zamiar ten powzięła bez zgody ojca, czy mojej. Liczę, że przedyskutujesz z nią tę kwestię, oraz ukażesz powszechnie znane zalety tego związku, których twoja szanowna siostra nie umie dojrzeć. Oczekuj jej wizyty, która zapewne odbędzie się w najmniej konwencjonalny i właściwy sposób, jaki tylko można sobie wyobrazić.  
Bądź gotów._

 _Z wyrazami szacunku,  
Lady Annabelle Trevelyan_

Noc była wyjątkowo chłodna. Igiełki mrozu kłuły go w płuca, gdy głęboko wciągał powietrze. Oparł się o kamienny mur i spojrzał w ciemność, jakby próbował coś wypatrzeć w oddali. Gwiazdy skrzyły się na niebie, odbijały w jeziorze znajdującym się u stóp Podniebnej Twierdzy. Śnieg majestatycznie bielił wierzchołki gór, a jego głowa pulsowała bólem tak mocnym, że prawie zwalał z nóg. Ostatnimi czasy było tylko gorzej. Koszmary męczyły go za każdym razem, gdy zamknął oczy. Żyły pulsowały tępym bólem. Był na głodzie i coraz częściej nie umiał sobie z tym poradzić. Pomasował sztywny kark i westchnął cicho. Sprawa była skomplikowana, a on zbyt wykończony, by to roztrząsać w tej chwili. Dochodziła trzecia. Twierdza stała uśpiona, cicha, jakby martwa. Czarne myśli ogarniały go coraz częściej, zawijając w kokon strachu i wątpliwości. Taka będzie, jeśli nie weźmie się w garść i nie zrobi czegoś ze swoim problemem. To wszystko zawędrowało zbyt daleko, aby się teraz wycofać.  
Może to ból głowy i wyostrzone nazbyt zmysły zwróciły jego uwagę na nienaturalny szelest przy jednej z wież. Zbyt głośny, jak na ptaka odgłos, spowodował, że instynkt trenowany przez wiele lat bycia Templariuszem, wziął górę, a on spiął się i cicho ukrył przy schodach, żeby mieć dobry widok na całą sytuację. Przezornie nie wysuwał miecza z pochwy, aby choć najmniejsze odbicie światła go nie zdradziło, ale położył na nim rękę, w razie, gdyby instynkt go nie zawiódł.  
Widział, jak drobna postać wychodzi z okna i schodzi lekko po murze obrośniętym dzikim winem. Opięte ciasno spodnie wskazywały na płeć włamywacza, a czarny kaptur na jego zamiary i chęć pozostania anonimowym. Jej spięta sylwetka, oświetlana przez jasno świecący księżyc, niepewne ruchy i wciąż ześlizgujące się z mokrych kamieni dłonie, ujawniały, iż postać schodząca z wieży nie robi tego zbyt często. Zaryzykował i cicho podszedł pod wieżę, ustawił się tak, aby nie mogła go dostrzec. Zeskoczyła bezszelestnie na ziemię i rozejrzała wkoło, wzdychając z ulgą. "Zbyt wczesny powód do dumy" – pomyślał i złapał ją od tyłu, próbując unieruchomić.  
Zareagowała błyskawicznie, wywinęła się i próbowała zadać mu cios niegodny jakichkolwiek kodeksów walki, ale zrobił unik i wykręcił jej ręce do tyłu. Parę minut szamotali się, jednak dziewczyna wreszcie odpuściła, zdając sobie sprawę, że dalsza walka nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Był zbyt silny.  
– Co tutaj robisz? – zapytał, nie siląc się na grzecznościowy ton.  
– Niech cię diabli – warknęła wściekle, próbując się wyrwać. Wykręcił jej mocniej ręce, aż sapnęła z bólu.  
– Nie mam dzisiaj humoru na dworskie rozmowy – syknął. – Kim jesteś i co tutaj robisz?  
– Nie mam zamiaru odpowiadać na twoje pytania. Chcę natychmiast widzieć się z Inkwizytorem.  
– Teraz? – Parsknął. – Nawet, gdybyś była cesarzową Orlais, nie byłoby o tym mowy.  
– Muszę. Się. Widzieć. Z. Andrew. – sapnęła, wierzgając i próbując go kopnąć.  
– Spokojnie, klaczko, nie wierzgaj tak. Rano na pewno z chęcią się z tobą zobaczy. Tymczasem źle wymierzyłaś komnatę, jego znajduje się bardziej na lewo. Nie wyglądasz na kogoś, kto miał wziąć udział w nocnej schadzce.  
– Jak śmiesz! – krzyknęła oburzona, a on dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę, że jej akcent na pewno nie wskazuje na żadne slumsy. Czyżby była to jakaś córka kupca albo drobnego szlachcica, która chciała uwieść Inkwizytora? Parsknął do siebie.  
– Nie wiem, co jest w tym śmiesznego, ale racz mnie puścić, ty kupo mięśni, albo gorzko tego pożałujesz!  
– Doprawdy?  
– Oczywiście! Jak Andrew się o tym dowie, wyzwie cię na pojedynek, albo każe ściąć! Masz mnie natychmiast do niego zaprowadzić, żołnierzu!  
Parsknął. W zasadzie głowa przestawała go już boleć, pomimo krzyków i gniewnych tupnięć włamywacza.  
– Oczywiście, Milady. Nie omieszkam tego uczynić. – Jego ton stał się przesadnie grzeczny, a uchwyt nieco zelżał. Rozluźniła się i przestała wyrywać.  
– Czy raczyłbyś mnie wypuścić?  
– Pozwól, że eskortuje cię osobiście do komnat Inkwizytora, pani.  
Poszli w stronę jego pokoju. Stwierdził, że może zaryzykować gniew Andrew i zaprowadzić ją tam, lecz najpierw musiał się upewnić, czy włamywaczka nie posiada przy sobie żadnej broni. Szczytem nieodpowiedzialności byłoby przyjście do jego komnat z marszu, gdy zapewne Inkwizytor spał w najlepsze i nie myślał, że cokolwiek może mu grozić.  
– Musimy powziąć jednak pewne środki ostrożności – zaczął, popychając ją w stronę swojej komnaty. – Przede wszystkim musisz powiedzieć, jak cię zwą i dlaczego próbowałaś odwiedzić Inkwizytora w tak niekonwencjonalny sposób.  
– Oh, to zrozumiałe, że troszczysz się o swojego pana. Naturalnie nie mogę teraz zdradzić swojego mienia, ale twój trud, dobry żołnierzu, zostanie wynagrodzony.  
– Naturalnie, milady.  
Gdy weszli do jego komnaty, zamknął po cichu drzwi i puścił ją. Nie próbowała uciekać. Stanęła dumnie na środku komnaty i najwyraźniej czekała. Kaptur nadal miała nasunięty na twarz, ale zauważył, że jej strój wykonany był z przedniego materiału, a buty wyglansowane były na wysoki połysk.  
– Raczysz usiąść, milady. Ja przygotuję tylko parę rzeczy, nim pójdziemy odwiedzić Inkwizytora.  
Odsunął krzesło i wskazał je dłonią. Lekko kiwnęła głową i przycupnęła na jego brzeżku z gracją godną hrabiny. Śmiech i patos tej sytuacji powodował, że parsknął pod nosem, szukając liny. Przeszedł za jej plecy niby nadal czegoś szukając. Trzymała dłonie na podołku. Nie miał większych problemów ze związaniem jej. Cała ta sytuacja coraz bardziej go bawiła.  
– Co ty... oh! – westchnęła, jakby dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że została oszukana. – Niech cię pustka pochłonie – warknęła, szarpiąc się. Stanął przed nią i uśmiechnął się lekko unosząc jeden kącik ust.  
– Niestety, pani, muszę spełnić swoją powinność i przeszukać cię.  
– Spróbuj mnie tknąć, ty kupo mięśni! – krzyknęła, wierzgając nogami tak, żeby nie mógł podejść. Związał jej również nogi, nie dostając przy tym nawet zadyszki.  
– No dobrze, teraz powiesz mi, kim jesteś. – Podszedł do niej i ściągnął jej kaptur z głowy. Twarz zakryta byłą przez maskę w kształcie kota. Włosy w blasku świec miały odcień pszenicy, związane w jakiś wymyślny warkocz, który widział pierwszy raz w życiu. Bez zwracania uwagi na jej złorzeczenie odwiązał maskę i lekko podniósł jej podbródek w stronę światła. Spojrzała na niego, wściekle mrużąc oczy. Miał jakieś dziwne wrażenie, że już kiedyś, gdzieś ją widział.  
– Teraz muszę cię przeszukać, jeśli chcemy gdziekolwiek się udać.  
-Dotknij mnie, a pożałujesz! – Miała oczy w kolorze bławatków. Przyglądał jej się chwilę w skupieniu. Bez większych ceregieli zaczął sprawdzać, czy nie ma broni. Gdy dotarł do bioder gwałtownie zacisnęła uda.  
– Nie odważysz się – wysyczała. Spojrzał jej prosto w oczy i z poważną miną rozwarł jej uda.  
– Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho – wysyczała wściekle.  
– Doprawdy? – Bawił się znakomicie. Przeszukał ją, o dziwo nie znajdując żadnej broni. Odwiązał ją, pozostawiając jednak dłonie związane, chociaż coraz mocniej utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że dziewczyna jest nieszkodliwa.  
– Teraz możemy iść – skwitował, jakby cała sytuacja była jak najbardziej normalna. Sapnęła wściekle. Poprowadził ja do komnat zajmowanych przez Inkwizytora. Zapukał do drzwi. Widział sączące się przez szparę pod drzwiami światło.  
– Mamy szczęście. Inkwizytor chyba nie śpi.  
Nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko wściekle patrzyła przed siebie. Gdy usłyszeli zdziwione zaproszenie, Cullen wprowadził kobietę do komnaty.  
– Co też się dzieje, że mi przeszkadzasz o tej godzinie, Cullenie?  
– Cullen?! – krzyknęła dziewczyna, spoglądając na prowadzącego ja mężczyznę. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to TEN Cullen Rutherford, kapitan wojsk Inkwizycji, wspaniały strateg, na punkcie, którego połowa Orlezjańskich dam byłaby w stanie zgrzeszyć i oddać się cudzołóstwie? – Cullen lekko zarumienił się, ale też wypiął dumnie pierś. – Raczysz sobie kpić! – Zakończyła swoją wypowiedź rozżalona, jakby wszystkie jej marzenia właśnie prysły.  
– Witaj Catherine – przywitał ją Inkwizytor. – Dostałem bardzo miły list od matki, w którym zawarła tezę, że uciekłaś sprzed ołtarza i właśnie zmierzasz w sam środek niebezpiecznej wojny. Myślałem, że w matce obudziły się przez wieki zakopane pokłady humoru, aczkolwiek teraz widzę, że jednak nie żartowała.  
– Drogi bracie – zaczęła dziewczyna, prostując się. Cullen spoglądał na nich z wysoko uniesionymi brwiami. – Doskonale powinieneś zdawać sobie sprawę, że miałam ambiwalentny stosunek do tego małżeństwa. Nie oczekiwałeś chyba, że to wszystko dojdzie do skutku?  
– Musisz pamiętać, że podpisaliśmy umowę z margrabią i musimy się z niej wywiązać.  
– WY podpisaliście umowę. Ja nie miałam z tym nic wspólnego! – krzyknęła wściekle. – Nie mam zamiaru wychodzić za tego barana czy wam się to podoba, czy nie!  
– Nie będę teraz z tobą o tym dyskutował – Uciął gwałtownie i odwrócił się od niej, zwracając do Cullena. Dziewczyna zakipiała z gniewu. – Mógłbyś zaprowadzić ją do komnaty słonecznej? Nie spodziewałem się lady Catherine tak wcześnie, więc może nie być do końca przygotowana, jednak mam nadzieję, że te drobne niedogodności nie będą przeszkadzać mej siostrze.  
Cullen widział, że lady Catherine otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Inkwizytor obrócił się na pięcie i zajął jakimiś dokumentami. Kapitan otworzył drzwi, puszczając ją przodem. Wyszła, ze spuszczoną głową. Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu.  
– Więc uciekłaś ze swojego własnego ślubu? – zaczął, próbując nieco rozluźnić atmosferę. Spojrzała na niego wściekle, zacisnęła usta, ale nic nie powiedziała. Szła dalej, patrząc prosto przed siebie.  
– To jakiś zwyczaj w waszych stronach? – Podjął na nowo, spoglądając na nią kątem oka. – Przyszły małżonek zapewne zjawi się w najbliższym czasie? Czy to jakaś sprzeczka narzeczonych?  
Zawarczała, szczerząc zęby, niczym wściekła kocica.  
– Jest to zaprawdę konwersacja godna wysoko urodzonej szlachcianki, milady. Twoje komentarze są doprawdy pouczające i inteligentne.  
– Nie jest to temat, o którym chciałabym dyskutować. W szczególności z tobą, sir.  
Cullen uniósł lekko brwi. Stanęli przed drzwiami. Catherine, usilnie wpatrywała się w podłogę, więc wpadła na niego, odbijając się od jego klatki piersiowej. Rzuciła mu pełne nienawiści spojrzenie.  
– Jesteśmy na miejscu – rzucił wesoło. Prychnęła. Otworzył jej drzwi, przepuścił ją z pompatycznym gestem, lekko się kłaniając. Już miała wejść i zatrzasnąć drzwi, ale odwróciła się gwałtownie.  
– Rozwiąż mnie.  
Uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, uniósł brew.  
– Tylko, jeśli poprosisz.  
Prychnęła.  
– Nie mam zamiaru o nic cię prosić.  
– Więc będziesz musiała poradzić sobie sama.  
Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy, zacisnęła usta. Chwilę jakby biła się z myślami, aż w końcu spuściła oczy zawstydzona.  
– Czy byłbyś tak miły i rozwiązał mnie? – Miała naprawdę ładne oczy. Głębokie, inteligentne i smutne. – Proszę – dodała, rumieniąc się przy tym.  
W zasadzie zrobiło mu się głupio. Rozwiązał jej dłonie i spojrzał na kawałek liny, oraz czerwone ślady na jej nadgarstkach. Związał ją zbyt mocno. Zagryzł wargę.  
– Wiesz...Współczuję ci. Bycie zmuszanym do takich rzeczy jest niewłaściwe i nie powinno mieć miejsca.  
Myślał, że wybuchnie. Zezłości się, wścieknie, podniesie wysoko głowę i zruga go, jak wcześniej. Jednak ona jedynie odwróciła wzrok, spojrzała na ścianę, westchnęła głęboko. Nie czekał na jej odpowiedź. Skinął jej głową i wyszedł, zostawiając dziewczynę z własnymi myślami.  
Parę dni później znalazła bukiet bławatków i chabrów, przewiązanych kawałkiem sznurka. Nie miał karteczki, ale domyślała się, od kogo mogą być.


	2. Na opak

Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru podsłuchiwać, jednak ciężko było nie zwrócić uwagi na podniesione głosy wydobywające się z komnaty Inkwizytora, a raczej jeden, damski, górujący nad tym drugim, spokojnym, jakby się zdawało, i zrównoważonym.

\- CO ZROBIŁEŚ?! - krzyknęła nieco spanikowana dziewczyna.

\- Mniemam, iż to pytanie retoryczne, a słuch masz na tyle dobry, że usłyszałaś, co rzekłem. Jednak powtórzę to raz jeszcze. Posłałem po twojego zaniepokojonego narzeczonego, a ty go przyjmiesz z uśmiechem na ustach i poprowadzisz tę sprawę do końca.

\- Ty hipokryto! - warknęła wściekle. - Mam przypomnieć ci, od czego to wszystko się zaczęło? To ja bym tutaj była, gdyby nie to, że mąż lady L. nakrył cię na…

\- Zamilcz! - wrzasnął Inkwizytor, ale Catherine ani myślała skończyć.

\- Poza tym chociażby siłą mnie zaciągnęli przed ołtarz i zakłuli w kajdany to i tak za niego nie wyjdę i basta! Nie ma takiej siły…

\- Powiedziałem, abyś zamilkła! Dyskusja jest skończona, a ty zrobisz to, co do ciebie należy. Koniec kropka.

\- Świetnie. Wręcz idealnie.

Za drzwiami słychać było zamieszanie. Odsunął się od nich, układając papiery, tak, aby wyglądało, że dopiero co przyszedł. Wrota otworzyły się gwałtownie. Przez myśl mu przeszło, że za nic w świecie nie chciałby prowadzić z nią rozmowy sam na sam, gdy jest w takim humorze. Uniosła skraj sukni z gestem godnym samej cesarzowej Orlais i z wysoko podniesioną głową wyszła z komnaty. Gdy miała ostentacyjnie zatrzasnąć drzwi, zauważyła go i przytrzymała je dłonią. Przywitała go lekkim skinieniem głowy i nic nieznaczącym "Sir", jakby przed chwilą zakończyła pogawędkę przy filiżance herbaty. Gdy go mijała, ich oczy na chwilę spotkały się. Mimo, że była od niego niższa, to poczuł emanującą od niej władczość i siłę, godną prawdziwej królowej. Spojrzał za nią, gdy oddalała się korytarzem. Jedyną rzeczą, która mogła zdradzić jej zdenerwowanie, były nienaturalnie wyprostowane plecy i sztywna poza, ale mniej uważny obserwator by tego nie zauważył.

Wszedł do komnaty i zobaczył Inkwizytora siedzącego przy biurku i masującego skronie. Nie dziwił się mu wcale. Po takiej rozmowie jego pewnie też rozbolałaby głowa.

\- Mam parę dokumentów, które warto by przejrzeć - zaczął, nie wiedząc, jaka będzie reakcja Andrew na jego obecność.

Inkwizytor podniósł na niego wzrok i westchnął lekko.

\- Nie przyszedłeś tylko, aby przynieść mi te dokumenty, prawda?

\- Nie. Jest sprawa, którą należałoby przedyskutować…

Zaciskała dłonie na wyszczerbionej blance kamiennego muru. Stanęła na palcach i wyciągnęła szyję w stronę spadających z nieba kropel deszczu. Mokre włosy wyplątały się jej z koka, który o poranku wyglądał tak dystyngowanie, że nie powstydziłaby się go żadna szanująca się dama dworu, a teraz niesforne, grube pasma przyczepiły jej się do twarzy. Policzki miała zaróżowione, oczy zamknięte. Szeptała coś do siebie, niepomna na obecność przechodzącej od czasu do czasu straży.

Stanął obok niej i zwrócił wzrok w stronę wiecznie ośnieżonych szczytów górskich. Pomimo panującej wiosny, było zimno. Korony drzew, znajdujących się u podnóża Podniebnej Twierdzy, usłane były soczyście zielonymi listkami. Przez chwile tak stali, ona szepcząc coś na kształt modlitwy, on, stojąc obok i spoglądając w dal.

\- Czy masz zamiar, milady, stać tutaj, aż nabawisz się zapalenia płuc i umrzesz? - zapytał, gdy jej usta przez jakiś czas pozostawały zamknięte.

\- To nie jest głupia myśl, sir. - odparła, nie patrząc na niego. Głos miała schrypnięty i cichy. - To byłoby całkiem sensowne rozwiązanie tej paradoksalnej sytuacji.

\- To chyba nie jest jedyne wyjście z sytuacji?

Po paru minutach milczenia, wreszcie uraczyła go spojrzeniem. Miała zaczerwienione i napuchnięte oczy, jakby przed chwilą płakała. Nieco się speszył, ale nie dał tego po sobie odczuć.

\- Sir, cóż wiesz o związkach szlacheckich? - zrobiła krótką pauzę, ale uznał to za pytanie retoryczne, więc podjęła. - Wyjdę za syna rodu, który jest niekompetentnym, infantylnym szowinistą o przestarzałych poglądach. Ponadto ma wybujałe ego i słucha jedynie swojego ojca, który jest jeszcze gorszy. Zrobię to, a raczej będę do tego zmuszona, nie dlatego, że szanuje tego człowieka, a jedynie przez wzgląd na pozycje jego rodu i głęboką kiesę jaką dysponuje. Na pewno niemały wpływ ma również to, że moja rodzina od lat ma pokaźne długi u tych ludzi i aby je spłacić, chce mnie sprzedać niczym rasową klacz do rozrodu. Nie do końca jest to dla mnie zrozumiałe, gdyż nie jestem zbyt dobrą partią dla kogoś, kto stoi wyżej od mojej rodziny i jest o wiele bardziej zamożny, jednak dużą rolę może tutaj grać fakt, iż osoba, za którą chcą mnie wydać, jest niespełna rozumu i nikt inny nie chce podjąć się tej zdradzieckiej misji. Jednak ja nie mam ochoty być męczennicą dla dobra rodu i ogółu.

\- Czy nie każdy ród szlachecki tak robi? - zapytał, ale gdy zobaczył, że jej oczy mrużą się ze wściekłością, pożałował tego pytania.

\- Co ty możesz wiedzieć o szlachcie? Wszyscy myślicie, że pochodzenie z wyższego rodu to szczyt marzeń i nic więcej do szczęścia nie potrzeba. Ty, w porównaniu do mnie, jesteś wolny, nie musisz się dla nikogo i niczego poświęcać, jeśli nie chcesz. Gdybym jeszcze była synem, mogłabym decydować o dobrze ludzi, którymi władam, bądź sama dbać o swoje życie, zostając żołnierzem, rycerzem, czy ruszając na podbój świata, jak mój brat. A ja urodziłam się córką, z góry skazaną na niepowodzenie. Mogę uciec, ale zapewne nie przeżyłabym roku bez pieniędzy i jurysdykcji mojej rodziny, a oni w ramach odwetu mogliby mnie oddać do zakonu, co nigdy nie było szczytem moich marzeń, chociaż wtedy nie musiałabym ogrzewać łoża jakiemuś kretynowi!

Cullen z zainteresowaniem patrzył, jak ściąga brwi i gestykuluje z werwą. Przy ostatnich zdaniach podniosła nawet głos i tupnęła gniewnie nogą.

\- Gdybyś miała wybór, to jak potoczyłoby się twoje życie? - zapytał. Gorset prostej, liliowej sukni przylepił jej się do ciała, odsłaniając nazbyt wiele. Chociaż wcześniej okryta była delikatnym, muślinowym szalem, przy ożywionej gestykulacji kawałek materiału opadł na mokre od deszczu kamienie. Spojrzała na niego nieco zdziwiona, jakby był pierwszym mężczyzną, który zapytał ją o coś takiego. Przez chwile zastanawiał się, czy nie postąpił zbyt lekkomyślnie, zadając to pytanie. Nie był w stanie przewidzieć, jak dziewczyna zareaguje.

\- Hm - zastanowiła się chwilę. - Przede wszystkim, chciałabym zakochać się z wzajemnością.

Jakiś czas na nią spoglądał, a jeden kącik ust mimowolnie uniósł się w górę, tworząc coś na kształt krzywego uśmiechu. Dopiero po chwili zmiarkowała się jak żałośnie i małostkowo mogła zabrzmieć jej odpowiedź. Nachmurzyła się, fuknęła niczym wściekła kotka i ruszyła przed siebie.

\- Hej, twój szal! - podniósł ubłocony kawałek muślinu i ruszył za nią. Dogonił ją bez problemu i szedł obok, dzierżąc w dłoni kawałek materiału, niczym jakieś trofeum. Zatrzymała się tak gwałtownie, że prawie na nią wpadł.

\- Co ty z resztą możesz wiedzieć - fuknęła na niego wściekle. - Ratujesz sobie tutaj w spokoju ten swój świat i jesteś szczęśliwy, bo robisz to, co lubisz.

Spoglądał na nią, jak szybko oddala się kierunku swojej komnaty, jak jej policzki płoną żywą czerwienią, zapewne z zażenowania, że przyznała mu się do tak osobistego marzenia. W sumie to miała racje, chodź nie powiedział tego na głos. Nie znał zwyczajów szlachty. W Fereldenie wyglądało to trochę inaczej, niż tutaj. Tam szlachta, mimo, iż nie była pozbawiona wad, to działała bardziej otwarcie. Nie było tylu intryg i niedopowiedzeń. Jednak mimo wszystko, jej marzenie było dla niego dziecinne. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że dziewczyna nie zna prawdziwych zmartwień, a jej problemy wynikają ze zbyt dużej ilości powieści romantycznych, które przeczytała, siedząc całe dnie w ciepłych komnatach. Każdy jej gest, słowo, spojrzenie, coraz bardziej utwierdzały go, że jest nieco rozpieszczoną, trzpiotowatą damulką, która nie zna innego życia, niż to w cieple i dostatku. Zapewne nigdy nie widziała śmierci. Ba! Mógł się założyć, że poważne rany czy nawet siniaki były jej obce. Jednak nawet pomimo tych wszystkich wad, które u innej kobiety całkiem by go odepchnęły, ona miała w sobie jakąś świeżość, coś, co nie pozwalało jej zignorować i przejść obok obojętnie. Chyba zwariował, trwając u jej boku i wypytując ją o te wszystkie mało istotne rzeczy, gdy było jeszcze tyle rzeczy do zrobienia…

Prawie biegła, ale on bez problemu dotrzymywał jej kroku. Była nieprzewidywalna, lekkomyślna, taka śliczna, gdy szła przed siebie z ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską linię.

\- Trzewiki mi przemokły - jęknęła do siebie. Skraj sukni miała ubłocony, a on, nie myśląc o konsekwencjach, zrobił coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewała. Chwycił ją w pasie i podniósł lekko, jakby nic nie ważyła.

\- Sir! - krzyknęła, skonsternowana. - Tak nie wypada, proszę mnie postawić!

\- Nie wypada, aby dama szła w mokrych trzewikach! - odparł poważnie. - Proszę złapać mnie za szyję. Jeszcze poraniłaby pani sobie stopy i nie mogła chodzić!

\- Jest w tym nieco racji - przyznała, posłusznie zakładając mu ręce za szyję. Cały trząsł się z patosu i komedii całej tej sytuacji. Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w jego uśmiechnięty profil, aż wreszcie pojęła coś ważnego, bo wydała z siebie głośne "Oh!".

\- Pan się ze mnie naigrywa!

\- Nie śmiałbym, milady.

\- Proszę nie robić ze mnie idiotki i postawić mnie na ziemi!

\- Proszę mi uwierzyć, że jedynym moim zamiarem było pomóc pani!

\- To dlaczego się pan śmieje ze mnie?! - Zdał sobie sprawę, że się z nim przekomarza. Było w niej coś, co powodowało, że nie był sobą, zachowywał się inaczej, swobodniej, czasami nawet głupio…

Czuł słodki zapach kobiecego ciała, jej oddech lekko muskał jego kark i włosy. Poczuł dreszcze biegnące w dół pleców.

Bez słowa zaprowadził dziewczynę przed drzwi jej komnaty i postawił. Przez chwilę patrzyła mu w oczy, unosząc nieco brwi w górę, jakby czegoś oczekując, jednak nie do końca wiedział, czego. Po chwili milczenia przypomniał sobie o muślinie, który cały czas trzymał w dłoni. Szal nie wyglądał zbyt dobrze. Miał plamy z błota i zupełnie stracił kolor.

\- Twój… szal. - Podał jej zgubę. Wzięła go i zarumieniła się po czubki włosów. Chwilę motała się przed drzwiami do swej komnaty, aż wreszcie wyszeptała ciche "Dobranoc!" i szybko schowała się za drzwiami, zatrzaskując mu je przed nosem. Chwilę stał przed nimi, wpatrując się w wypłowiałe drewno i analizując całą tą sytuację.

\- Dobranoc - wyszeptał wreszcie do zamkniętych drzwi i odszedł, zastanawiając się nad całą tą kuriozalną sytuacją.


	3. Nie taki diabeł straszny

Wszystko leży na dysku i się kurzy, a ja nie mam czasu na życie, a co dopiero na pisanie, ale macie. Część nie jest zbetowana jeszcze, jednak mam nadzieję, że nie jest aż taka tragiczna..

* * *

 ** _Droga lady Anabello,_**

 ** _Nagły wyjazd Catherine spowodowany był jej zamartwianiem się o mnie i nieprzyjemnymi plotkami o moim zdrowiu, które do niej dotarły. Naturalnie je zdementowałem. Mam się świetnie i doskonale sobie radzę, jednakże jej pomoc może okazać się dla mnie prawdziwym wybawieniem. Cała wiedza, jaką jej przekazałaś niezmiernie nam się przyda, a może przy okazji uda nam się ukoić jej zszargane nerwy._**

 ** _Z poważaniem,_**

 ** _Twój syn,_**

 ** _Inkwizytor Andrew Trevelyan_**

 ** _Cullenie,_**

 ** _Z powodu częstych wyjazdów muszę Cię prosić o sprawowanie opieki nad moją siostrą w czasie mojej nieobecności. Jesteś mężczyzną, a co za tym idzie - jedyną osobą, której mogę zaufać w kwestii tego przerośniętego dziecka._**

 ** _Catherine nienawidzi śpiewać, jest niepoprawną kokietką, uwielbia truskawki i od czwartego roku życia podkochuje się w królu Alistairze. Zapewne te mocne argumenty przydadzą Ci się w sprawach ciężkich i na pierwszy rzut oka bez rozwiązania._**

 ** _A._**

Drzwi do gabinetu otworzyły się z impetem i huknęły głośno, gwałtownie odbijając się od futryny. Wszyscy wzdrygnęli się lekko i spojrzeli na intruza, który stanął w smudze popołudniowego światła. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco, cicho, jakby na paluszkach, domknęła drzwi i ustawiła w kolejce petentów.

Był zajęty, miał masę spraw na głowie i całe tony raportów i dokumentów do przejrzenia, jednak nie mógł odmówić sobie spoglądania na nią od czasu do czasu. Rozglądała się niecierpliwie, wykręcała palce i przestępowała z nogi na nogę. W jej oczach widział niecierpliwość, jednak uprzejmie przepuszczała kolejne osoby objuczone dokumentami. Gdy wreszcie ostatni z nich wyszedł z gabinetu, stanęła przed nim i spojrzała na stertę papierzysk leżących na dębowym blacie.

\- Oh, zapomniałam o moim wniosku! - jęknęła, załamując ręce. - Mógłbyś pożyczyć mi kawałek papieru i odrobinę atramentu?

Bez słowa podsunął jej te rzeczy i patrzył z zaciekawieniem, jak zamaszystym pismem skrobie coś na skrawku pergaminu. Gdy skończyła, oddała mu pożyczone przedmioty, a swój wniosek położyła delikatnie na kupce innych dokumentów.

\- To byłoby bardzo nieuprzejme z mojej strony, jednak prosiłabym cię, sir, abyś rozpatrzył mój wniosek w miarę szybko.

Lekko skinęła mu głową, obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła z gabinetu. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale miał wrażenie, jakby przez chwilę zrobiło się cieplej wśród grubych, kamiennych murów jego gabinetu. Nie mógł się oprzeć i wziął w dłonie zwitek papieru.

 _Sir Cullenie Stantonie Rutherfordcie,_

 _Z racji, iż jesteś moim opiekunem na czas nieobecności mojego brata (pomimo, iż jestem całkiem dorosła i nie potrzebuję niańki), zwracam się do Ciebie z uprzejmą prośbą o obecność przy stajniach jutro, o godzinie 12:00._

 _Dodatkowym atutem byłby odpowiedni strój do jazdy konnej. Jest to wniosek przełożony drogą prawną, więc nie musisz się obawiać o niestosowność tej prośby, sir._

 _Lady Catherine Anastazja Trevelyan_

Dojrzał ją od razu, gdy tylko wszedł na dziedziniec. Siedziała w siodle, ukazując idealną w każdym calu postawę jeździecką. Plecy miała proste, łopatki ściągnięte, w dłoniach trzymała cugle i szpicrutę, których jednak wcale nie potrzebowała, wydawała wierzchowcowi polecenia udami. Jej postawa, chociaż zjawiskowa i idealna w każdej krzywiźnie, nie nadawała się do walki. Zdał sobie sprawę, że analizuje pod kątem walki każdy jej najmniejszy ruch. Westchnął głęboko i przeczesał palcami włosy. Stanowczo zbyt dużo pracował.

Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że wkoło niej zebrała się spora ilość dzieci różnego wieku i rasy. Uniósł lekko brwi, zastanawiając się, co to wszystko może oznaczać.

\- Ciociu Cathy, ciociu Cathy, teraz ja! - Dosłyszał wołanie któregoś z maluchów, gdy zbliżył się nieco do barwnej grupki.

\- Nie, bo ja! - pisnęło inne, za którym rozpoczęła się lawina krzyków i kłótni. Catherine zgrabnie zeskoczyła z siodła i ściągnęła z niego małą, rudowłosą dziewczynkę. Dziecko szczerzyło się od ucha do ucha swoim wyszczerbionym uśmiechem.

\- Towarzystwo, spokojnie! - Dziewczyna podparła się pod boki i spojrzała groźnie na gromadkę rozwrzeszczanych dzieci. Wszystkie zamilkły i spojrzały na nią wielkimi oczyma. - Każdy zdąży się przejechać. Tylko, tak jak prosiłam, stańcie tam, z boku i nie podchodźcie do konia!

Dostrzegła go, gdy zawracała wierzchowca. Stał oparty o boks i przyglądał się jej uważnie. Dzień był wyjątkowo gorący, więc zrezygnował z grubego płaszcza, obitego wilczym futrem, oraz zbroi. Miał na sobie ciemne, skórzane buty z wysoką cholewą, dopasowane spodnie i bawełnianą koszulę. Jasne włosy były lekko zmierzwione przez wiatr i jego niecierpliwe dłonie. Obserwował ją przyczajony, czujny, niczym drapieżnik szykujący się do skoku, ale ona nie obawiała się jego niebezpiecznych, złotych oczu. Potrafiła sobie radzić z niesfornymi zwierzętami.

Nakazała wierzchowcowi zawrócić i podjechała do niego powoli, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Jego dłoń, wcześniej zapleciona pod piersiami, teraz powędrowała do karku, pocierając go intensywnie. Uśmiechnęła się triumfująco.

\- Wiec, kapitanie, ukradłeś chwilę swego cennego czasu, aby tutaj przybyć? - Zeskoczyła z konia i postawiła dziecko na ziemię. - Zaraz do was wrócę, muszę chwilę porozmawiać z wujkiem Cullenem. - Chłopieć wbił w niego nieco przerażony wzrok i pognał do gromadki przekrzykujących się dzieci.

\- O co tu chodzi? - zapytał, chociaż sam nie wiedział, czy chce znać odpowiedź.

\- Widzisz te dzieciaki? - zapytała, chociaż zdawał sobie sprawę, że to pytanie retoryczne, więc nie odpowiedział. - W dużej mierze to sieroty, lub półsieroty, pozostawione same sobie, często pod opieką kapłanek, które mają mnóstwo innych spraw na głowie. Nikt w Twierdzy nie interesuje się ich losem, pałętają się pod nogami i zajmują rzeczami, które nie powinny interesować tak małe dzieci.

\- Widzisz, one są jak małe gąbki. - Zaczęła przemierzać plac, a on ruszył za nią. - Mają całkiem chłonne umysły, które widziały już niestety zbyt wiele złego. Możemy sprawić, że wyrosną na oddanych i prawych obywateli, albo zaniedbać je i poniekąd przyczynić się do ich deprawacji. - Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwała mu gestem ręki. - Kapitanie, wiem, że istnieją sprawy o wiele ważniejsze niż los jakiś paru sierot, tym bardziej, że tam, w dalekim świecie, jest ich zapewne o wiele więcej. Wiem, że wisi nad nami widmo wojny, być może o wiele straszniejszej, niż ostatnia plaga, bądź jakakolwiek znana nam bitwa. Jednak to jest nasza przyszłość i to, jak nią pokierujemy, zależy jedynie od nas.

Zatrzymała się i spojrzała mu w oczy, delikatnie przekrzywiając głowę. Jasne włosy tworzyły aureole wokół jej twarzy, parę pasm wyplątało się z misternego koka i spływało na jej policzki i oczy. Odgarnęła je niecierpliwie, wlepiając w niego wielkie, chabrowe oczy. Chrząknął, spuścił wzrok, jego dłoń odruchowo powędrowała do karku.

\- Nadal nie rozumiem, czego ode mnie oczekujesz… - zaczął, a ona, już świadoma swojego sukcesu, przerwała mu i zaczęła z zapamiętaniem tłumaczyć.

\- To byłaby dla mnie wielka pomoc, gdybyś porozmawiał z moim szanownym bratem. Naturalnie Józefina i Leliana poparły mój pomysł i pomogły mi go rozpisać, jednak wiem, że jako kapitan wojsk Inkwizycji i przyjaciel mojego brata, masz niejaki wpływ na jego decyzję. - Zaczęła grzebać przy jukach konia, aż wreszcie znalazła parę, zapisanych drobnym maczkiem, stron i wręczyła mu je z wyrazem nadziei w oczach.

\- Dobrze, postaram się, jednak… Po co był ten strój do jazdy konnej?

W jej oczy rozświetliły się, usta rozciągnęły w szerokim uśmiechu. Złapała go gwałtownie za dłoń i pociągnęła w stronę dzieci.

\- To już zupełnie inna kwestia…

Stali naprzeciw siebie, twarzą w twarz, oko w oko… No, prawie oko w oko, bo przeciwnik sięgał mu ledwie do pasa i Cullen musiał kucnąć, żeby spojrzeć na niego. Para brązowych, wielkich oczu wpatrywała się w niego intensywnie, przebijając go, niczym para szpilek.

\- Chyba nie dam rady - wyszeptał półgębkiem do Catherine.

\- Wierzę w ciebie! - odpowiedziała równie cicho, co on. Położyła mu rękę na ramieniu i ścisnęła lekko. Spojrzał na nią z powątpieniem.

\- Więc, um… Dlaczego nie chcesz się bawić z innymi dziećmi?

Chłopiec spojrzał na niego przeraźliwie wielkimi oczyma i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Jak to, "dlaczego _"_? Nie będę się bawił z _dziew-czy-na-mi_ \- przesylabizował, jakby to słowo było najgorszą z możliwych obelg. Cullen spojrzał na Catherinę, szukając jakiekolwiek pomocy z jej strony, ale dziewczyna tyko wzruszyła ramionami i uśmiechnęła się pocieszająco.

\- Chyba nic tu po mnie - powiedziała głośno jasnowłosa, robiąc w tył zwrot. - Widzę, że to naprawdę MĘSKA rozmowa i _dziew-czy-ny_ nie mogą podsłuchiwać. - Spojrzał na nią wściekle, a Catherine puściła mu oczko.

\- Wiesz - zaczął, masując kark. - Dziewczyny wcale nie są takie złe. Większość z nich jest naprawdę fajna…

Chłopiec chwilę zastanawiał się nad jego słowami.

\- Tak, jak ciocia Cathy? - zapytał, przeszywając go spojrzeniem. Mężczyzna chwilę się zastanowił. Catherine. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, ale myśląc o niej widział jej uśmiech, determinację i chęć dążenia do obranego celu. Te cechy łączyły ją z Inkwizytorem, ale ona potrafiła wprowadzić jakieś dziwne ciepło w te zimne, samotne mury. Była tutaj zaledwie od paru tygodni, a jemu zdawało się, jakby spędziła tutaj parę dobrych miesięcy. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.

\- Tak, dokładnie tak, jak ciocia Cathy. A teraz musimy ustalić, co robimy dalej.

\- Nie chcę jeździć na dziewczyńskich kucykach. Tata nauczył mnie, jak siedzieć w siodle.

Cullen przypomniał sobie, że Catherine opowiadała mu o tym, jak ojciec chłopca zginął w Azylu. Był to zapewne powód buntu i jawnej niechęci dziecka.

\- Wiesz - wstał z kucek, podpierając się pod boki. - Jak zaczniesz dosięgać do strzemion, to nauczę cię jeździć na dużym, prawdziwym wierzchowcu bojowym - zaczął, wyciągając do chłopca dłoń. Ten niepewnie spojrzał na nią, później na mężczyznę. - A teraz poprosimy nasze panie, żeby nie wplatały kucykowi w grzywę żadnych kwiatów czy innych _dziewczyńskich_ rzeczy.

Chłopiec podał mu dłoń i razem wyszli na skąpany słońcem dziedziniec.

Wszedł do gabinetu po trudnej i wymagającej naradzie wojennej. Był wykończony, zarówno fizycznie, jak i psychicznie. Westchnął, rozkładając papiery na biurku. Usiadł ciężko na wysokim, miękkim fotelu, ściągnął rękawicę i roztarł obolały kark. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że jeszcze parę godzin wcześniej pomagał jasnowłosej dziewczynie bawić się z dziećmi. Wziął do ręki delikatną maskę, która leżała u niego od pamiętnej nocy, gdy spotkał ją schodzącą po winorośli. Ciągle nie wiedział, po co to robiła, ale to nie miało teraz najmniejszego znaczenia.

Zamknął oczy i nabrał powietrza w płuca. Jakiś zapach wyrwał go z zamyślenia.

Rozejrzał się wkoło, marszcząc brwi. Na szerokim, kamiennym parapecie dojrzał miseczkę z wielkimi, czerwonymi truskawkami. Pod nią leżała kartka.

Małe, leśne skrzaty podpowiedziały mi, że

podobno coś nas łączy.

C.

Nie wiedział, skąd je wyczarowała o tej porze roku i w tym nieprzyjaznym miejscu, jednak uśmiechnął się, o wiele szerzej, niż chciałby to przed sobą przyznać.


	4. Wolność zza maski

_Dzisiaj krótko, acz, mam nadzieję, treściwie. Niestety na głowie mam magisterkę w trybie ekspresowym i na pisanie nie zostaje dużo czasu, a szkoda ;(_

* * *

To nie miało TAK wyglądać – myślała gorączkowo, spinając konia do szybszej jazdy. Widziała, że wierzchowiec toczy pianę z pyska i nie pociągnie zbyt długo. Wszystko miało pójść jak z płatka. Gdy jej ostatnia nadzieja zgasła, to było jedyne, co mogła zrobić, tym bardziej że On był już w drodze.  
Przygotowywała się do tego od dwóch tygodni. Specjalnie wybrała moment, gdy jej brat był poza Podniebną Twierdzą, aby, nie daj Stwórco, nie przejrzał jej planu. Poza tym potrzebowała wolnego dostępu zarówno do jego komnaty, jak i skarbca. W gruncie rzeczy wiedziała, że nawet jak To znajdzie, będzie musiała uciekać, ale odwlekała tą decyzję. Podniebna Twierdza była dla niej domem bardziej niż którykolwiek z jej rodzinnych pałaców w Ostwick, a mieli ich bodajże trzy, nie licząc domków letnich i myśliwskich. Tutaj była wolna, inni liczyli się z jej zdaniem i ba! nawet jej słuchali. Przez chwilę była przekonana, że takie życie może trwać wiecznie, że jednak wszystko jakoś się ułoży. Poza tym myślała, że Andrew tylko ją straszy, a on naprawdę wysłał wiadomość do Niego. Niech go szlag, niech go Pustka i Otchłań pochłoną, a to znamię na ręce zaleje. Parszywiec. Sam ma romans z Józefiną, który ukrywa przed wszystkimi(dobrze wie, że by napisała do matki, gdyby czymkolwiek się zdradził – jak Kuba Stwórcy, tak Stwórca…).  
Tętent kopyt był coraz bliżej. Dudnienie, jakie towarzyszyło wierzchowcom, powodowało, że serce chciało wyskoczyć jej z piersi. Odwróciła się za siebie, próbując coś dostrzec w zapadającym zmroku. Pochodnie były coraz bliżej, doganiały ją. To na pewno Avvarowie! Słyszała, że wieszają swoich niewolników głowami w dół, aż krew napłynie im do mózgu i wtedy ich głowy wybuchają. Była trochę sceptyczna, co do pomysłu wybuchającej głowy, ale kto ich tam wie, nigdy nie wisiała głową w dół. Raz trzymała ją za oparciem łoża, chyba z piętnaście minut, chcąc sprawdzić, czy to prawda, ale dostała migreny i porzuciła ten głupi pomysł.  
Chyba są na tyle gentlemanami, że kobiecie nie każą wisieć głową w dół? No, jeśli tak, to dobrze, że założyła spodnie. Gdyby była w jednej ze swych podróżnych sukien, to zobaczyliby całą jej bieliznę, i co by wtedy zrobiła? Chyba spaliłaby się ze wstydu. Może jak powie, że jest siostrą Inkwizytora, to ją puszczą? Nie, prędzej odeślą z powrotem do Podniebnej Twierdzy. A jeśli nie uwierzą jej i zrobią coś gorszego, niż wiszenie głową w dół? Przypomniała sobie ryciny, które widziała w jakimś woluminie. Ogromni, groźni, z głowami zwierząt i oczami bez źrenic i tęczówek… Ściślej przyległa do karku wierzchowca i wbiła mu pięty w boki. Jeśli chce ich zgubić musi zboczyć z traktu.  
Decyzję podjęła błyskawicznie, gdy tylko spostrzegła przerzedzenie wśród gęsto rosnących drzew. Pewnie była to jakaś ścieżka wydeptana przez leśną zwierzynę, ale też jej jedyna szansa za zgubienie pościgu. Usłyszała za sobą dzikie wrzaski i w duchu pogratulowała sobie tej decyzji. Żadne stworzenie Stwórcy nie mogło wydawać takich dźwięków. Pewnie dosiadają jakiś smokowierzchowców, albo wiwern, które są niesamowicie szybkie i całkowicie posłuszne jeźdźcowi, jeśli je odpowiednio wyszkolić. Te stworzenia mają paszcze pełne wielkich, ostrych kłów i wystarczy jedno kłapnięcie, aby w całości pożarło indora albo gęś, a ci cali Avvarowie nie wierzą w Andrastę, tylko jakieś bóstwa natury, a magia krwi pomaga im panować nad wierzchowcami i przyzywać potwory… Fala przeróżnych myśli zalewała jej głowę z szybkością światła.  
Gałązki drzew smagały ją po twarzy, a łzy obficie spływały po policzkach. Otarła je gwałtownie, musi być silna, musi widzieć drogę przed sobą.  
Ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca powoli gasły, spowijając las w ciemności, z ziemi zaczęła unosić się mlecznobiała mgła, a w oddali usłyszała wycie. Avvarowie nie byli wszak najgorszą z możliwości, zawsze mogli zostawić ją przy życiu, zaś z dzikimi zwierzętami będzie raczej ciężko pertraktować. Nadal słyszała zbliżające się wycie wilków i wrzaski za sobą. Chyba zwariuje.  
Przed nią, jakby znikąd, wyrosła przepaść. Ściągnęła gwałtownie cugle wierzchowca, w ostatniej chwili zatrzymując go przed wpadnięciem na dno wąwozu. Spłoszony koń zwietrzył zapach wilka i stanął dęba, bijąc kopytami w powietrze. Ledwo utrzymała się w siodle, jednak za nic nie mogła go uspokoić i zmusić do ruszenia. Wycie było coraz bliżej, tak samo jak wrzask i pochodnie. Patrzyła przed siebie z odwagą i determinacją, dobyła sztyletu, gotowa walczyć, chociaż ostrze miała w dłoni pierwszy raz w życiu. Tanio skóry nie sprzeda!  
Zeskoczyła z siodła, nogi się pod nią ugięły, oczy zaszły mgłą, ale twardo wyprostowała się i wysunęła przed siebie ostrze. W oddali zagrzmiało, a z nieba lunął deszcz.  
Widząc pochodnie mniej-więcej sto metrów od siebie, dyplomatycznie zemdlała.

To nie mógł być dobry dzień, a Cullen wiedział o tym od początku, gdy jeszcze zaspany, przewrócił puchar, a później wywrócił się na rozlanej przez siebie wodzie, której nie zdążył sprzątnąć. Poranek był pochmurny, zbierało się na burzę i chociaż Inkwizytora nie było już od jakiegoś czasu na miejscu, to miał z nim ciągły kontakt przez przenoszące wiadomości kruki. Jego nieobecność nie oznaczała, że miał mniej pracy niż zwykle, ba, było jej nawet więcej, a wiele decyzji musiał pozostawić do czasu, aż Andrew powróci z misji. Trwały przygotowania do decydującej walki, a on nie mógł się pozbyć jednej uporczywej myśli z głowy.  
Od paru dni nie widział Catherine. Wszakże wiedział, gdzie przebywa, co robi, a nawet o której godzinie jada posiłki – pilnowanie jej weszło mu w krew, jednak od jakiegoś czasu nie przychodziła do stworzonej przez siebie szkółki dla dzieci przebywających w Podniebnej Twierdzy. Był tym nieco zaniepokojony. To był jeden z jej licznych pomysłów, któremu oddała cały swój czas i siły. Zresztą chciała wprowadzić również i inne usprawnienia, które codziennie omawiała z Józefiną. Inkwizytora zalewała krew, gdy tylko się dowiadywał o nowościach zaprowadzonych w Twierdzy, ale przymykał na to oko i rzadziej, niż kiedyś pojawiał się w jej murach. Józefina była zachwycona i oczarowana młodszą siostrą Andrew. Z resztą – kto nie był?  
Dlatego jej zachowanie tak go martwiło. Gdy go mijała, witała się z nim, ale nie zamienili poza tym ani jednego słowa. Wydawała się rozkojarzona, nieobecna i trochę przestraszona. Chciał nawet do niej zajść i zapytać się, czy dobrze się czuje, ale wiecznie ktoś go potrzebował, a gdy kończył pracę, było zbyt późno na odwiedziny. Dzisiaj jego plany zniweczyła Józefina, która poprosiła go, aby jej pomógł i zaniósł jakieś ważne dokumenty do skarbca. Zachowywała się dość dziwnie wręczając mu pokaźną ilość dokumentów i poganiając, aby jak najszybciej tam poszedł. Miał nawet wrażenie, że chce się go jak najprędzej pozbyć, ale porzucił te głupie myśli.  
Trzymając pod pachą "bezcenne" (jak określiła je Józefina)dokumenty, szedł spokojnym krokiem w stronę skarbca. Miał w miarę luźny wieczór, chociaż początek dnia zapowiadał się tragicznie, to nic szczególnego się nie wydarzyło. Mógł nawet nieśmiało stwierdzić, że wszystko szło zgodnie z planem. Nad górami od rana gromadziły się chmury, w oddali widział błyskawice, ale nadal było duszno i wystarczyło parę ruchów, aby spływał potem. Deszcz byłby wybawieniem.  
Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi skarbca, coś mu nie pasowało. Rozejrzał się uważnie. W sumie ślady ziemi na podłodze nie powinny bardzo go dziwić, w końcu ktoś tu czasami przychodzi. Kolejną zdumiewającą rzeczą mógł być dziwny nieład panujący w pomieszczeniu. Odłożył dokumenty na przeznaczone im miejsce i rozejrzał się wkoło. Coś złotego odbiło się w świetle pochodni. Podszedł tam i podniósł maskę w kształcie kota. Jeszcze raz rozejrzał się wkoło, a potem zaklął szpetnie i wyszedł z komnaty. Jutro zajmie się sprawdzeniem, czy na pewno nic nie zginęło ze skarbca. Teraz jednak nie dość, że musiał przeprowadzić poważną rozmowę ze strażą, to jeszcze powinien utrzeć komuś nosa.  
Szybkim krokiem zmierzał wprost do słonecznej komnaty. Słońce powoli chyliło się ku zachodowi, a na niebie pojawiała się coraz to większa ilość chmur burzowych. Jego kroki dudniły na kamiennej posadzce, roznosiły się wśród długich, pustych korytarzy.  
Drzwi otworzył bez zbędnych ceregieli, nawet nie pukając. Dobrze wiedział, jaki widok zastanie, ale do końca łudził się, że jednak się myli. Zaklął szpetnie, gdy pokój okazał się pusty. Wyjrzał przez okno, kierując wzrok na dziedziniec. W bramie Twierdzy mignął mu tylko kasztanowy zad koński i jasny warkocz jeźdźca. Rzucił maskę na łoże i jeszcze raz zaklął, zrywając się do biegu. Miał z nią sporo do obgadania.


End file.
